


Melancholy of the Heart

by Catknight



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cat trys angst, Comfort, I try angst, M/M, Multi, Non Vamp AU, Oh wait, Sad?, Sakuya's sister doesn't die, Suicide Attempt, aaaaaaaaaa, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catknight/pseuds/Catknight
Summary: Sakuya has a shitty life. That's why when it got too much for him one day he decides to end it all. On the day he tries to though someone he has never met before tries to stop him. After that meeting fate for this lonely green haired boy changed.





	Melancholy of the Heart

The night was cold and eerie. It was quiet, silent, and raining. He thought the atmosphere was perfect for this day. The day he finally decided to end it all. The reason was simple. He hated his parents and his sister was going to die because of them. His sister was the only good thing to ever happen to him in his miserable life and now she'll be dead because of his parents. He wishes his parents hadn't birthed at times but they did and there is nothing he could do about it. 

Sakuya had reached his destination, a bridge that was barely used by any one. Why was it barely used? Because to anyone living around here you'd know it's a popular suicide spot. The only people that used this bridge was the brave, the ignorant, and the people like Sakuya. People who made this bridge the "popular" spot it is today. He sat up on the barriers of the bridge and looked down. The bridge was high up and it was looking over water. A deep blue water that seemed to call to him. It was like it begging him to jump in. He felt as if he needed to. He slowly leaned downwards making his sad departure from earth when he heard a voice. He thought at first he was imagining it. But as the voice became louder and more real he realised someone was actually there.

"STOP YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!" The stranger then grabbed him and pulled him from the barrier and on to the ground and sat down with the stranger.

"You must be new here." Sakuya sighed. Godammit his life really was bad enough that of course his suicide would be interrupted. Of fucking course.

"Well...... yes but what does that have anything with the fact that you were being stupid and putting yourself in danger? You could've died you know?"

"Yeah that was the point. This is the most popular suicide spot in the town you idiot."

"Oh. Well then why would you want to kill yourself?" The stranger asked with intrigue. Sakuya looked at him and thought what the fuck?

"Because my life sucks and I have no reason to live"

"Hmmmmm, that's a boring answer. Please explain why in detail." The stranger remarked. 

"Why do I hav- Aw, fuck it. Why not? I'm going to die anyway." Sakuya explained his life story and the fact that his sister tried to kill herself for money for his family but it backfired and now she's in a coma and has been for two weeks and today was the day he just couldn't handle it anymore. "And that's why I'm going to kill myself. Happy? Now I'm gonna go die."

"Want to get back at your parents?"

"Huh?"

"I hate people like that the most. People who don't respect family and use others without thinking of the feelings that they've crushed. Plus they are so predictable and so boring. Want to get back and destroy them? I could help you with that."

"Why would you even think about doing that for me? You just met me. And how can I trust you? You could be lying." Sakuya responded with distrust.

"Because you're interesting. And why would I have any reason to lie to you? After all as you just said so, I just met you." The stranger answered.

".....Fine. For now I'll trust you. The names Sakuya Watanuki."

"My names Tsubaki. Nice to meet you."

"........So how are we going to make my parents pay for this?"

"I'll take you out for lunch and we'll talk it over" Tsubaki smiled at him.

At this time Sakuya had no idea how much this would affect his life. How much this offer would do for him. The friends, the enemies, the liveliness it would bring to his life. This is a journey of Sakuya and how he'd find peace in his life. How he'd find happiness.


End file.
